


First Kiss

by 13lackbirds



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13lackbirds/pseuds/13lackbirds
Summary: Click through for full size!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/gifts).



> Click through for full size!

[](http://i.imgur.com/WRjvqaX)  



End file.
